Infinity Wars Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Give me the Stones, and no one else will need to pay the price. I don't intend harm. Trust me by my deeds. | Speaker = Requiem | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * "Old Woman Gamora" * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** *** *** *** *** Nine Realms ** Infinity's End ** *** *** *** * Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * and * * and * Loki Odinson's * and * * * * , , and * * * * * Thor's unidentified enchanted hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * Requiem's armor * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Gamora meets up with Star-Lord while he's in possession of the Power Stone. He fails to convince her to return to him, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, but she kisses him before leaving. All wielders of the Infinity Stones had been convened by Doctor Strange meet up in Central Park. While discussing what to do with the gems, Doctor Strange deciedes to spy into Thanos' whereabouts in hopes of preparing for his eventual involvement in the conflict, but he finds him dead. Meanwhile, Loki and Flowa reach the God Quarry, but the The Coven which guards it bursts into flames after announcing that "infinity's end is here!" A portal from another universe hurls a counterpart of Loki who is worthy of Mjolnir and possesses the Infinity Stones of his reality. Loki's counterpart warns him that he won't be able to breach into the "original universe" without them, or have any hopes of winning against Requiem and Devondra. Loki's counterpart returns to his reality to confront a Soul-Eater. Loki sets out to find the Infinity Stones. Tensions in the parley quickly escalate after Turk Barrett discovers the Power Stone in Star-Lord's possession is a fake, which surprises Star-Lord himself. A fight breaks out between Turk and his men and the rest of the Infinity Watch, but it's stopped by the sudden arrival of Thanos' killer, who simply identifies herself as Requiem. During the ensuing fight, it's revealed Gamora is Requiem, and that she has the Power Stone incrusted on her sword's hilt. Star-Lord attempts to reason with her, but she's adamant to collect the Infinity Stones to reunite with the fragment of herself that is trapped inside the Soul Gem, to the point she impales Star-Lord with her sword. Detailed Summary Gamora meets up with Star-Lord at Cebulski's Bar in Knowhere, and reiterates that a piece of herself is missing. Peter assures Gamora he believes her, and laments things didn't go her way. Gamora asks him if that's all he has to say, and he affirms that's the case, since Rocket Raccoon and Groot feel the same as him, while Drax has left them to help Adam Warlock and Kang the Conqueror safeguard the Soul Gem. Picking up the briefcase in which Star-Lord keeps the Power Stone, Gamora tries to persuade Quill to use the gem's power to help her plan to open Soulworld and reunite with the fragment of her soul that is trapped within the Soul Gem. Star-Lord rejects the offer due to how dangerous and reckless that could be. She also tries to convince Peter not to attend to the Infinity Watch gathering that Doctor Strange is convening, but he explains that he doesn't have the choice but to help protect the Infinity Stones, arguing that maybe it was meant to be. While still holding the briefcase, Gamora interrupts Star-Lord and kisses him. She puts down the briefcase on the table, and leaves. Peter does the same not long afterward, and meets up with Groot and Rocket Raccoon inside the ship. They commend his attempt to convince Gamora to return with them, and Peter reiterates that there is no more Guardians of the Galaxy. In Manhattan on Earth, the scene of a cyclist being thrown into the air when run over by a car is suddenly frozen. From a portal, Drax, Warlock and Iron Lad emerge while Drax shares his feelings for returning to his homeplanet and his eventual reunion with his former teammates, hoping they have forgiven him. Warlock notices that Iron Lad stopped time due to the cyclist. While Kang's younger self grabs the cyclist, Warlock wonders if that person is anybody important. Iron Lad answers that he doesn't know, simply arguing that if they save one life, they save an entire universe. Drax expresses his surprise for Iron Lad's appearance, and he declares that desperate times called for it. Before walking into Central Park, Iron Lad leaves the cyclist on the sidewalk away from harm's way, and lets time move forward. Not long afterwards, three limousines stop in front of the park. Turk Barrett gets out of one of the cars, accompanied by Tombstone, Typhoid Mary, Bullseye, Spot and Sandman. The ship of the former Guardians of the Galaxy also arrives around this time, and lands in the middle of the park. Groot recalls his first visit to the planet, and Rocket simply declares that he hates the place. On top of Belvedere Castle, Doctor Strange meets up with Captain Marvel. She wonders where are the rest of the Avengers, and he assures her they're simply out of sight for convenience. Turk and his people walk up the steps of the castle, and so do the former Guardians of the Galaxy. Bullseye laughs at both Rocket and Groot, even despite their threats. The Infinity Watch convenes on the castle's rooftop. Doctor Strange officiates the reunion, and presents the participants. Turk Barrett points out that one of the wielders is missing, but Strange assures they're simply unseen. Strange tries to bring attention to both the eventual involvement of Thanos and the corruption in the Soul Gem that poses a threat to reality, but Bullseye interrupts him asking about the Space Stone. Strange talks to the phone to tell its wielder they want proof that she's observing, and while Turk protests, Stephen assures them it's for their safety. A shot suddenly passes through a card that Bullseye is holding. From the window of a building elsewhere, Black Widow tells Strange that she's finding it hard not to simply shoot all the villains on sight. Bullseye admires the shot and sniffs the card. Continuing the parley, Doctor Strange explains the necessity to come to an agreement to protect the Infinity Stones, preferably off-Earth. After Turk rejects the idea, Star-Lord confronts him for having been using the Mind Stone's connection to the other Infinity Stones to listen in on them. Both Rocket Raccoon and Tombstone pull out their weapons. Warlock brings attention to the corruption of the Soul Gem, explaining that the Soulworld has been tainted and while it always hungered, it feels starved now. Expecting Thanos to come for the Infinity Watch, Doctor Strange suggests to use this opportunity to deal with him. Using the combined power of the Captain Marvel's Reality Stone with his Time Stone, Doctor Strange creates a window to observe Thanos. Strange is surprised to find Thanos' headless corpse, prompting Warlock to wonder who could have taken him off the board. Meanwhile, aboard Skidbladnir, Loki and Flowa reach the God Quarry. Flowa reveals Loki that there are tales of a treasure lying below the quarry. As soon as Loki approaches The Coven which guards the God Quarry, they announce "Infinity's end is here!" and burst into flames. A portal suddenly opens up, and an alternate reality version of Loki is hurled from the other side. Sporting an appearance similar to Thor, wielding Mjolnir and the Infinity Stones, this Loki makes sense of his surroundings and notices his counterpart. Presenting himself as Loki Odinson, he wonders where are his counterpart's Infinity Stones and Mjolnir, claiming that he won't be able to breach into the original universe without them, or have any hopes of winning against Requiem and Devondra. Loki prepares to attack his counterpart from behind, until Flowa explains that the Infinity Stones only work in their respective universe. Odinson uses his Mjolnir to open a portal back to his home reality, and sneers at Loki's request for help in cracking into the universe below the God Quarry, arguing that he can't abandon his universe in its greatest hour of need. While jeering about the differences between himself and his counterpart, Loki Odinson is pulled from behind back into his universe by a tentacle belonging to a Soul-Eater. Odinson joins the Avengers of his world in the fight, but is seemingly slain while Loki and Flowa watch in shock. Loki sets out to find the Infinity Stones, and points out at his counterpart's mention of an "original universe." Back in Central Park, Star-Lord and Doctor Strange try to convince Turk to hand over the Mind Stone. When Turk makes use of the gem, he discovers that the Power Stone that Star-Lord was carrying is a fake. Peter checks the briefcase, and discovers the Power Stone inside is a hologram. The situation quickly escalates, and Sandman and Groot lunge at each other. Since Turk can use the Mind Stone to hear through the others, Star-Lord asks him where is the real Power Stone, and Barrett answers that it's up. Iron Man and Thor appear to disrupt the fight, and Tony is suddenly hit from above by a purple lightning. The mysterious assailant who had murdered Thanos lands in the middle of the battlefield, and demands she's given the stones. She hurls Thanos' head to the feet of the Infinity Watch, and Drax inquires her name. The attacker recalls that Thanos said she was conducting his requiem, and embraces it as her name. The former Guardians of the Galaxy try to take down Requiem to no avail, but her mask is destroyed when Rocket shoots at it from point-blank, revealing her to be Gamora. Star-Lord questions the reason for what she's doing, and she asserts that she had already tried the nice way. Strange warns Quill that Gamora's sword has the Power Stone incrusted on its hilt, but he approaches her regardless, trying to reason why she's acting uncharacteristically. When Gamora demands that Peter gets out of her way, Peter retorts that she won't kill her. With sorrow, Gamora proclaims that nothing ever dies, and impales Star-Lord with her sword. | Solicit = As the Infinity Stones come to Earth, so too comes the war for control over them. But none who wield the stones know the truth about the power they contain…or what it would take to bring them to their END. The nature of the universe itself hangs in the balance as we learn the answer to the question on everyone’s lips since “Infinity Wars Prime”: WHO IS REQUIEM? Gerry Duggan (DEADPOOL, INFINITY COUNTDOWN) and Mike Deodato Jr. (ORIGINAL SIN, OLD MAN LOGAN) look into the Infinite and bring the truth to light! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included